En Équipe
by Shumeyo
Summary: TRADUCTION DE CAPUCHINA, fic de dix petits chapitres, racontant l'histoire de couple de Ron et Hermione après la guerre... tout simplement superbe!
1. Passer du Temps Ensemble

**_J__'ai lu cette fic il y a quelques jours et aussitôt j'ai contacté l'auteur, Capuchina (très sympa d'ailleurs! Mexicaine comme moi en plus ;D). Il fallait ABSOLUMENT que je la partage avec vous!_**

**_Elle comporte 10 chapitres et se dégustent à souhait…__ tendres et mignonnes à n'en plus pouvoir! J'espère sincèrement que vous aimerez! L'auteur l'a écrite après sa lecture du tome 7, mais moi qui ne l'ai pas lu, je n'ai vu aucun spoiler,_**

_**Voilà!**_

_**Nous espérons vos commentaires, bonne lecture!**_

_**Shumeyo**_

**……………………………………………………………_._**

**Passer du**** temps ensemble**

Elle avait eu une journée terrible à la faculté. Il avait pleut tout le matin et il faisait un froid épouvantable, accompagné d'un brouillard humide… et au premier cours, elle avait eut « la chance » de marcher dans une flaque profonde qui mouilla ses chaussures jusqu'à ses pieds. Pour l'heure de midi, elle pouvait déjà sentir l'avertissement dans son nez, d'un rhume assez réussi. Elle avait également voulu avancer son projet de la prochaine semaine, mais il avait été plus compliqué que prévu et avait gaspillé son heure de manger; pour finir, quand elle avait cru s'être libérée d'un peu de travail pour au moins quelques jours, son professeur du dernier cours avait décidé qu'une rédaction de deux mil mots sur « les propriétés curatives du mucus de dragon » était l'idéale pour les points extras pour sa code. Donc, pour quatorze heures, Hermione était fatiguée, énervée, affamée et ses pieds mouillés faisaient un drôle de bruit quand elle marchait.

A peine la cloche sonna la sortie, elle se dirigea comme un éclair vers la bibliothèque pour commencer sa rédaction, mais c'était sans compter que ceux de première année avaient examens finaux et le bâtiment était rempli à éclater; après vingt minutes à déambuler entre les salles d'études au premier étage, elle trouva une table vide collée à la fenêtre. Elle s'assit et comprit résignée pourquoi c'était la seule table disponible… le verrou était cassé et la fenêtre ne fermait pas totalement, ainsi un petit, mais gelé, courrant d'air entrait, lui provoquant un horrible frisson dans le dos… dix minutes après, elle décida que le mieux était de se débarrasser de son manteau et l'accommoder contre la fenêtre, de sorte que l'air n'y passe plus, au début ça semblait marcher, mais son corps se plaignit rapidement du changement de température et elle passa les deux heures suivantes luttant contre ses doigts engourdis… elle ne pouvait plus attendre qu'il soit huit heures…

OooOooO

Ce fut à trois heures du matin, il s'en rappelait parfaitement. Un tonnerre d'enfer paraissait tomber juste sur sa tête et les éclairs l'accompagnèrent toute la nuit; les cristaux tremblaient sous la force de la pluie, les arbres cognaient leurs branches entre elles et la petite gouttière de la cuisine, paraissait faire plus de scandale qu'une horde de centaures; normalement ça ne l'aurait pas empêché en rien de dormir, il dormait comme une roche et avait toujours eut le sommeil lourd, mais dernièrement il était victime d'un horrible désordre de sommeil, il n'arrivait plus à avoir sommeil la nuit, mais semblait le concilier à l'après midi pendant ses entraînements de Quidditch quand justement il ne pouvait se donner le luxe de ne serait-ce que cligner des yeux. La si amusante personnalité de Ronald Weasley dépendait principalement de trois choses: Manger, Dormir et Hermione, donc quand il arrivait à son appartement après une journée harassante dans le terrain de Quidditch, ayant pour unique nourriture des tartines de: « ce qui n'était pas périmé dans l'armoire », sans pouvoir dormir encore même s'il était terriblement crevée et loin de passer un autre jour avec sa petite amie à cause des rendez-vous et responsabilités de chacun, il se jetait sur son lit avec l'immense envie d'appeler sa mère.

Il avait réussi à fermer les yeux une paire d'heures quand son réveil sonna, le rouquin le fit taire d'un seul coup de poing et s'accommoda confortablement sur le ventre pour continuer à dormir… en vain fut l'effort car le sommeil ne revint pas et abattu il alla se doucher. La chambre était encore un peu obscure donc il dû chercher à tâtons la chaise où il posait toujours son essuie, ce fut son gros orteil qui la trouva le premier et Ron poussa un hurlement de douleur, il cria tous les gros mots qu'il connaissait et boitant, entra aux toilettes. Il termina de s'habiller vingt minutes plus tard, mais se rendit compte avec surprise qu'il avait tardé plus de ce qu'il devait et qu'il était très en retard pour son entraînement. Il arriva une demi heure en retard ce qui lui coûta dix tours autour de l'énorme terrain de Quidditch en courrant, il était crevé mais quand ce fut son tour de s'entraîner en vrai… au moins quatre cognards le frappèrent au visage, sans compter ceux qu'il reçu sur le reste de son corps fatigué. L'entraîneur l'engueula pendant une heure sans s'arrêter et le renvoya chez lui avec deux cent gallions de moins sur sa paye… il ne pouvait plus attendre qu'il soit huit heures…

OooOooO

Huit heures moins dix.

Ron attendait à une table du restaurant « Au Revoir », il se passait une main sur les cheveux, anxieux et était submergé dans une lutte interne pour ne pas manger le pain de courtoisie d'une seule bouchée, il regarda une dernière fois les petits pains à peine sortis du four et était sur le point de s'avouer vaincu quand il la vit arriver…

Il se leva de sa chaise comme un ressort et la serra dans ses bras, un câlin fortement correspondu, tous les deux avaient vécu un horrible cauchemar pendant toute la journée et durent contenir l'envie de pleurer enfin soulagés d'être dans les bras de l'autre. Ils s'assirent le plus près qu'ils pouvaient et après un tendre baiser, décidèrent d'oublier leurs problèmes.

-comment a été ta journée?- demandèrent-ils au même temps et ils se sourirent nerveusement.

-vaut mieux commander… oui?- suggéra le roux sans trop envie de répondre à la question.

Les deux jeunes mangèrent uniquement accompagnés de leurs sourires, puisqu'ils étaient affamés et qu'ils avalaient bouchée sur bouchée, fermant les yeux de satisfaction d'enfin pouvoir mettre quelque chose à l'estomac. Une heure plus tard, ils sortirent du restaurant et Ron amena la brune jusqu'à son appartement, ils n'avaient pu s'empêcher de s'embrasser pendant tout le chemin, ils étaient heureux de pouvoir être seuls et aucun des deux voulait gâcher le moment parlant de leur horrible journée.

-tu veux entrer?- demanda une renouvelée Hermione en marchant vers la porte.

-non, je…- le rouquin bâilla- je dois y aller, aujourd'hui j'ai dû… bon, peu importe… mais je ne peux pas rester.

-s'il te plaît, seulement un petit moment… tu me manques beaucoup…- dit la petite brune sans pouvoir éviter d'y transparaître un peu de tristesse.

Ron sourit.

-toi aussi tu me manques, tu ne sais pas combien… mais…

-s'il te plaît…- Hermione le regarda comme si elle était une petite fille, elle savait que Ron ne pouvait rien lui nier avec « ce » regard et elle savait aussi que l'utiliser était « un coup bas », mais à l'instant… elle avait vraiment besoin de lui…

-d'accord… mais seulement un moment- répondit-il, enchanté qu'elle ait pu le convaincre.

Tous les deux entrèrent dans la chaleur de l'appartement et enlevèrent manteaux et chaussures.

Ils étaient trop fatigués pour « une quelconque activité » qui puisse suggérer « un certain effort physique », ce fut donc souriants qu'ils s'assirent confortablement sur le fauteuil du petit salon pour voir la télévision…

Once heures moins dix.

Les deux jeunes dormaient paisiblement, Ron ronflait même… ils n'avaient même pas pu allumer la tv…

Hermione s'était pelotonnée entre les bras du rouquin et se reposait loin du froid qu'elle avait sentit au matin, oubliant son début de grippe et entourée de l'odeur de son petit ami. Ron la serrait contre lui comme s'il avait peur de la lâcher et pour la première fois en deux mois, dormait vraiment sans bruits, ni tonnerres, ni réveils et le plus important… avec elle, parce que « son absence » était la cause la plus douloureuse d'insomnie, et même s'ils ne parlaient pas, ou sortaient, ou faisaient d'autres choses… c'était merveilleux **passer du temps ensemble**.


	2. Fatigue

**_Bonjour tout le monde!!_****_  
Tout d´abord merci pour vos reviews, tant pour l´auteur comme pour moi, c´est un réel plaisir :D!!  
D´ailleurs, par la demande de Capuchina, je voudrais savoir si vous voyez un quelconque inconvénient a ce que je traduisse vos reviews en espagnol et les poste pour la fic originelle... ce serait vrmt tres chic de votre part, mais ceux qui ne le veulent pas svp dites le moi, il n'y a pas de probleme :D!  
Alors, voici la suite!! Espérons que vous aimerez autant :D!!  
Enorme merci a RONWP qui a la patience de me relire et corriger, hehe, thx mon petit irlandais ;D!!  
Bonne lecture,  
Shumeyo_**

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**Fatigue**

Cela faisait exactement deux ans que l'alliance en or reposait sur son annulaire… pour l'instant les deux jeunes époux vivaient dans l'appartement du roux, « seulement le temps d'économiser un peu et de nous installer » disaient-ils continuellement, alors que leur véritable « empêchement » était le fait d'assimiler qu'ils étaient un couple, et indépendamment le fait que maintenant ils étaient une famille, mari et femme, ensemble pour le restant de leurs vies… il n'y avait rien de mal à ça, aucun des deux s'attendait à autre chose qu'à l'opportunité de s'aimer encore plus loin que pour toujours, mais l'habituelle « peur des jeunes mariés » se cachait encore dans quelques recoins.

Lui, le dernier fils d'une famille de sept enfants qui avait entendu toute sa vie: _« Tu es encore trop petit », « Immature », « Tu ne peux pas le faire tout seul », « Eux sont plus grands »… _avait peur de penser maintenant qu'il était chef de famille, de ne pas pouvoir le faire, ou que ce ne soit pas « suffisant »… beaucoup de temps de sa vie, il avait joyeusement fui n'importe quel type de responsabilité, mais maintenant sa mère et son père n'étaient pas là et C'ÉTAIT LUI LE RESPONSABLE.

Elle, la fille unique d'une famille de moldus qui se tuaient dans la joie que leur princesse soit une sorcière, lui donnant tout ce qu'ils pouvaient, faisant des sacrifices et mettant son bonheur avant le leur en la laissant « voler » dans des endroits qu'elle ne pouvait leur montrer… elle avait peur, peur de ne pas savoir diriger son foyer, de ne pas être capable d'être patiente et de vouloir partir en courant de la maison à la première occasion.

Eux, qui s'aimaient plus que ce qu'ils pouvaient comprendre, prenaient peur que leur amour ne soit suffisant pour vivre en couple et finir dans une dispute sans réconciliation… mais il y avait des moments… chaque fois de plus en plus souvent… où les doutes… simplement, disparaissaient…

OooOooO

Il avait horriblement mal au dos, l'entraînement de cette journée avait été particulièrement fatiguant, le match entre les Canons de Chudley et les Halcons de Falmouth était pratiquement à la porte et l'entraîneur les obligeait à se donner à 210 pourcent! A la fin de la journée la moitié de l'équipe avait fini à l'infirmerie avec une quelconque lésion ou vomissant la fatigue, et le reste était trop crevé pour ne serait-ce qu'échanger quelques mots.

Ronald Weasley se doucha le plus « délicatement » possible de peur de finir par se casser un os, il s'habilla en trente longues minutes et s'en alla à la maison.

-Hermione! Je suis arrivé…- cria le roux en fermant la porte de l'appartement derrière lui.

La petite brune sortit de la chambre principale avec un énorme sourire et serrant son époux dans ses bras, posa un long baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Bonsoir chéri, comment ça a été?... tu veux dîner?- demanda Hermione en marchant vers la cuisine.

-oui!... je meurs de faim- dit-il en la suivant d'un pas lent.

Hermione sortit le ragoût du four dans une grosse assiette que Ron finirait tout entier et s'asseyant près de lui, l'observa patiemment, attendant simplement. Le rouquin porta une énorme cuillèrée à sa bouche et la mâcha avec envie, il resta quelques secondes à savourer et dit:

-chaque fois c'est meilleur… c'est délicieux.

Elle sourit.

Hermione n'avait jamais été la meilleure cuisinière du monde, mais tout ce qu'elle préparait pour lui était « parfait », elle avait passé un long moment essayant d'égaler la nourriture de Madame Weasley, mais peu de mois après, elle abandonna cette vaine concurence et se résigna à ne pas brûler la viande à l'extérieur et bien la faire cuire de l'intérieur, mais c'était toujours une surprise quand Ron la regardait avec ce regard spécial et lui disait que c'était bon, elle ne savait pas si c'était pour ne pas la blesser ou si vraiment il aimait, mais quoi que ce soit, la brune avait décidé que sûrement ce n'était pas si mauvais pour qu'il puisse feindre avec autant de crédibilité que c'était bon.

Ron finit plus rapide qu'un naufragé son plat et, mettant l'assiette dans l'évier, posa un baiser sur le front de son épouse et se dirigea vers la chambre. Il se laissa tomber à plat-ventre sur le lit et se promit à lui-même de ne plus jamais le quitter.

-Ron… chéri… mets ton pyjama- murmura une Hermione souriante, s'asseyant près de lui et caressant ses cheveux.

-je peux pas… ça fait mal…- répondit-il dans un gémissement à peine audible.

La brune le regarda amusée et défit avec précaution les chaussures, ce à quoi le jeune homme répondit avec un gémissement de plaisir; après elle se déchaussa elle-même et essayant de ne pas trop bouger, monta sur le lit et s'assit sur les hanches de son mari, à peine avait-elle posé ses mains sur le dos du rouquin qu'un fort et plaisant -Aaaah- s'entendit dans la pièce.

-Merlin Ron tu es détruit!- cria-t-elle stupéfaite qu'il ait pu tenir débout.

-Mmmmmmmm- fut la réponse de celui-ci alors qu'il profitait du massage.

Hermione glissa doucement ses mains sur tout le dos du rouquin, appliqua un peu de pression sur ses fortes épaules et remonta lentement de ses hanches jusqu'à son cou.

-Haaaa… c'est bon- soupirait Ron de temps en temps.

Elle souriait joyeusement, cette douce sensation dans sa poitrine se fit plus forte, elle aimait savoir qu'elle le soulageait, qu'il se sentait mieux avec seulement un frôlement de ses mains, qu'elle pouvait calmer sa douleur avec un simple geste et qu'il aimait son contact. Elle resta quinze minutes ainsi, jusqu'à entendre les légers ronflement de part de son époux, elle sourit comblée et s'installa délicatement contre lui pendant qu'elle éteignait les lumières d'un mouvement de baguette.

-je t'aime… merci mon ciel…- murmura le roux dans l'obscurité.

-Ron?- l'appela-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

-Mmm?

-Tu as vraiment aimé le dîner?

-Oui…

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que tu la fais pour moi… ça a le goût du paradis…- et sans un autre mot, il s'endormit profondément.

Elle se sentit immensément heureuse… elle le serra bien fort et se pelotonna à la perfection sur son dos, un patron parfait… posa un baiser sur une de ses épaules puissantes et s'endormit rapidement aussi.

Ron sourit dans ses rêves, Hermione… son Hermione… sa femme… elle arrivait à faire disparaître _magiquement _toute sa **fatigue**.


	3. Enceints

_Bonjour tout le monde!! :D_

_Voici la suite de cette magnifique traduction! Un énorme merci à:_

_Virg05, Heronary, bisounours666, Lucile, Sandhia, Julia et Hermy_

_pour leurs encouragements! Surtout ne doutez pas de laisser un petit commentaire, ça fait tjs plaisir :D_

_Bonne lecture,_

_Shumeyo_

_..._

**Enceints **

Combien il peut-être difficile de trouver des chocolats à la menthe à once heures du soir? Pour Ronald Weasley, la question lui paraissait facile, mais juste à ce moment, après une heure à déambulager dans la ville sans le moindre résultat, la réponse n'était plus très claire.  
Hermione en était à son huitième mois de grossesse et ses envies étaient plus fréquentes maintenant qu'aux premiers mois, et la petite Rosie paraissait avoir un attrait particulièrement spécial pour « avoir envie » la nuit. C'était la mi-avril, donc le climat n'était pas non plus de son côté, et la brunette n'avait jamais autant mangé de glace dans sa vie, elle avait des poussées de chaleur épouvantables que seules les délicieux mélanges paraissaient apaiser… et même si c'était supposé être _elle _qui était enceinte, _il _avait eu l'étrange envie de vouloir manger quand elle mangeait, et être dégoûté par ce qu'elle repoussait, avoir sommeil quand la brune dormait ou vouloir enlever son t-shirt, quand son épouse s'éventait hystérique avec les mains.

Finalement il trouva un petit magasin de bonbons assez loin de chez lui qui était sur le point de fermer, il sortit le plus vite qu'il pût de la voiture et courut jusqu'au local juste quand le monsieur en charge fermait la porte.

-Il est tard… reviens demain- dit le magasinier en sortant ses clés.

-Non!... s'il vous plaît monsieur vous devez me vendre des chocolats.

-Il est once heures fiston, je ne pense pas que tu mourras si tu les achètes demain.

-Vous ne comprenez pas, s'il vous plaît… ma femme…

-Je suis désolé!, mais ta femme devra attendre jusqu'à demain.

-NON!... je ne peux pas retourner à la maison sans ces chocolats- dit-il désespéré en prenant l'homme par le col de sa chemise- ma femme enceinte et moi AVONS BESOIN de ces chocolats ou nous ne dormirons pas de toute la nuit.

Le monsieur du magasin le regarda apeuré et changeant rapidement d'expression commença à rouvrir le magasin.

-pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit avant?... ma femme avait un faible pour les petits chocolat fourrés et devenait une furie si je n'arrivait pas à les trouver… j'ai neuf enfants- expliqua-t-il avec un geste de terreur.

Ron sourit.

Trente minutes après le rouquin entrait par la porte de sa maison, cela faisait moins d'un an qu'il l'avait achetée pour sa nouvelle famille, qui évidement venait en chemin… c'était une grande maison avec les « luxes » que jamais il avait imaginé dans sa famille de neufs intégrants. Il était très heureux de pouvoir emmener Hermione à vivre à SA maison, lui donner tout ce dont elle avait besoin et encore plus maintenant que son bébé allait arriver, il était encore plus fier que la petite Rosie aie une jolie maison pour jouer.

-Ron? Demanda la brune quand elle l'entendit monter les escaliers.

-Oui.

-Tu les as?

-Bien sûr que oui.

Il s'assit vite près de sa femme au bord du lit et comme si aucun des deux n'avait mangé des chocolats pendant des années, ouvrirent désespérément le sac, soupirant, soulagés quand ils en mirent un dans leur bouche.

-Mmmmm

-Mmmmmmm

Hermione rit.

-Je suis désolée… je t'ai fait chercher des chocolats à once heures du soir… pardonne-moi- dit-elle souriante tandis qu'elle se pelotonnait dans les bras de son époux d'où elle ne bougerait pas jusqu'à finir le sac.

-Ça n'a pas d'importance… moi aussi j'en avais envie- répondit-il avec un sourire coquin le temps qu'il léchait ses doigts.

-Celle qui est supposée être enceinte c'est moi.

Ron haussa les épaules.

-C'est mon bébé aussi…- le roux changea le ton de sa voix, pour un plus sérieux et regarda sa femme tendrement- si tu es heureuse, je suis heureux, si tu es triste, je serais triste, si tu es fâchée, j'aurais peur pour ma vie et si tu as des envies… merci Merlin, je les aurai aussi… c'est notre Rosie, nous sommes ensemble… nous sommes une équipe… enceints… tous les deux…

La petite brune l'embrassa profondément.

-Enceints?- demanda la jeune entre baisers et rires.

-Ensemble…- répondit-il de la même manière.

Hermione allait dire quelque chose d'autre quand tout d'un coup elle se tut, posa une main sur son ventre et après sur la partie basse de son cou.

-Hermione?... qu'est-ce qui se passe?...- le sourire de Ron disparût totalement et il regarda sa femme visiblement très inquiet.

-Je… ne… pousse-toi!- cria la brune tandis qu'elle courait le plus vite possible aux toilettes.

Immédiatement Ron sentit une désagréable nausée monter par son estomac et l'envie de vomir envahi son système, l'obligeant à courir aux autres toilettes de l'étage.

Après tout… ils étaient **Enceints **.


	4. Une machine bien huilée

_Bonjour tout le monde!! :D_

_Merci beaucoup à _

_Heronary, Sandhia, Sunday87 et Virg05!_

_J'espère que cette suite vous plaira aussi :)_

_Pensez aux reviews ça donne vrmt plus envie de traduire:D!_

_Bisous,_

_Shumeyo_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Une Machine bien huilée… **

-Bonjour amour- murmura un Ron ensommeillé tandis qu'il relâchait les bras qui entouraient sa femme.

La brune posa un baiser sur son nez et sans entrain, essaya de se faire une place entre les couvertures.

Il était exactement sept heures du matin quand le réveil sonna, et la journée commençait dans la maison des Weasley…

C'était toujours Hermione qui se réveillait la première… prenait une douche, son temps pour s'habiller et à sept heures vingt, réveillait la petite Rosie de six ans pour qu'elle puisse lui donner un bain et l'apprêter pour l'école; Sept heures vingt-neuf, le réveil sonnait à nouveau et Ron se levait, lui, il était le seul avec la force et la patience pour donner un bain au « tourbillon d'énergie » qu'était Hugo Weasley pour ses petits quatre ans, ensuite il l'habillait et l'envoyait déjeuner à la cuisine. Hermione pouvait préparer un délicieux déjeuner en dix-huit minutes et prenait le sien au même temps qu'elle surveillait qu'aucun de ses petits ne salisse ses vêtements propres. A sept heures quarante-six, Ron descendait à la cuisine dans son uniforme orange des Cannons et avec un énorme sac de sport à l'épaule, il embrassait sa femme sur les lèvres et mettait deux paquets de vêtements dans la machine à laver comme « un moldu professionnel », après il déjeunait avec l'enthousiasme d'un vagabond et jetait un sort pour faire la vaisselle. A sept heures cinquante une, Hermione peignait sa fille en remerciant Merlin qu'elle ait hérité les cheveux lisses de son père, elle jetait once charmes de nettoyage dans toute la maison, apprêtait les papiers importants pour Saint Mangouste et faisait monter les enfants dans la voiture; Ron sortait alors pour dire « au revoir » aux enfants et entrait à nouveau à la maison pour chercher son sac et son équipement d'entraînement où Hermione l'attendait avec un verre plein d'un jus vert et visqueux.

-Jusqu'au bout- dit amusée la petite brune alors qu'elle lui tendait le verre.

Le roux soupira de mauvaise humeur et but la mixture.

-Beuuuurk… c'est épouvantable.

-N'exagère pas… ça te fait du bien… c'est un jus énergétique- murmura Hermione alors qu'elle nettoyait tendrement les lèvres de Ron avec une serviette.

-et pourquoi toi tu ne le bois pas?

La brunette eut un sourire innocent et il la prit par la taille.

-TU N'ES QU'UNE TRICHEUSE!

-Non!... je ne le bois pas parce que, parce que, parce que… je n'ai pas quatre heures d'affilée d'entraînement physique… de plus, ça a un goût horrible- admit-elle souriante entre baisers- Bien, j'irai chercher Rosie à l'école à une heure et l'emmènerai à ses cours de ballet.

-D'accord, j'irais chercher Hugo à la garderie et l'emmènerai à ses cours de ka-ka-te… comment tu dis que ça s'appelle?

-Karaté Ron, karaté… et je continue à croire que c'est vraiment beaucoup…

-bien sûr que non! On ne peut pas avoir ce monstre ici avec « toutes ces énergies », il doit faire un sport… en tout cas, je passerai chercher Rosie à trois heures et l'emmènerai au terrain de Quidditch… je dois finir quelques papiers.

-et moi… j'irai chercher Hugo du karaté et l'emmènerai…

-avec Luna… il passera la soirée avec Lance- lui rappela Ron, mettant son sac sur son épaule.

-Bien. Je sortirai de Saint Mangouste à cinq heures, donc je reviendrai à temps pour faire le dîner.

-Rosie et moi on passera chercher Hugo à la maison de Luna et Neville et je serai de retour à…

-Sept heures.- répondirent-ils d'une même voix.

-Excellent- dit Ron- J'y vais. Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi, passe une bonne journée.

Un dernier baiser et chacun prenait son chemin. Ron et Hermione Weasley étaient **Une Machine Bien Huilée. **

_Lance est le fils le plus jeune de Luna et Neville Londubat, il a le même âge et énergie que Hugo, donc ils passent beaucoup de temps ensemble. Plus d'information dans **« Chroniques d'un Concert » **, autre fic de l'auteur. _


	5. Soulagement

**_Bonjour à vous tous!! :D_**

**_Voici la suite de cette très tendre fic de la magnifique auteur Capuchina!_**

**_J'espère que cette suite vous plaira, surtout n'hésites pas à le dire :D_**

**_merci à:_**

**_Heronary, Sunday87 et Sandhia!!_**

**_Les filles vous êtes des déeses :3!!_**

**_Gros bisous,_**

**_Shumeyo_**

**_..._**

**Soulagement…**

Elle se sentait fatale, il faisait si chaud qu'elle avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser… même en attachant ses cheveux, elle ne peut faire baisser la température, elle avait soif et appréciait dans sa gorge le familier dérangement d'une infection. Saint Mangouste avait été plein à craquer depuis les premières heures du matin… pour la majorité des petits accidents, mais le pavillon d'urgences travaillait à toute vapeur. Le climat de la mi-mai c'était chargé de produire dans tout le personnel de l'hôpital cette sensation de fatigue et apathie, alors que les patients étaient grognons et que la mauvaise humeur se respirait dans l'air. Hermione avait eut que des enfants à prendre en charge, enfants qui pleuraient, enfants qui criaient, enfants qui n'arrêtaient pas de bouger, enfants qui faisaient beaucoup trop de questions et la cerise sur le gâteau: des parents qui prétendaient faire un procès à l'hôpital si leur petit n'était pas le premier à être soigné…

Dans l'après-midi, la situation c'était un peu calmée et la petit brune pu enfin sortir se reposer quelques secondes en buvant une bouteille d'eau glacée… elle commençait à se sentir un peu mieux quand un grand scandale s'entendit du couloir principale… paraîtrait que l'autobus magique (je ne sais plus comment il s'appelle en français!! C'est dans HP3… --) « avait perdu le contrôle » déclarant donc trente personnes avec blessures graves et une dizaine des gens du ministère qui prétendaient calmer l'animosité des familles furieuses.

Hermione prit en charge trois cas graves en séances de deux heures chacun et aida à mettre de l'ordre dans les salles d'attente où le personnel de l'hôpital, gens du ministère et familles des victimes se disputaient en criant… la pression de cette journée fit s'écrouler son système et un gros rhume s'attaqua à elle, accompagné d'une douleur aigue à la gorge.

A huit heures de soir son tour était fini, la horde de personnes avait finalement disparu peu à peu et il ne restait qu'à espérer que ses patients guérissent vite.

La brune arriva à sa maison avec les yeux gonflés, le nez congestionné, le corps en morceaux et la gorge irritée. Tout était en silence et le nettoyage général niait la présence de ses enfants.

-Ron!- l'appela-t-elle le plus fort qu'elle peut alors qu'elle se mouchait.

Le roux sortit souriant de la cuisine et la serra dans ses bras, prit son visage entre ses mains et posa un baiser sur ses yeux fatigués.

-Je suis désolée, je n'ai même pas pu t'envoyer un patronus… il y avait trop de travail et je…

-Shhhhh- la fit-il taire tendrement -Je le sais… je suis allé à l'hôpital dans la soirée et le Guérisseur en Chef m'a dit ce qui était arrivé…

-Tu as parlé avec Tom!... il ne m'a rien dit- murmura-t-elle agacée.

Ron sourit.

-Tous paraissaient très occupés et je n'ai pas voulu t'embêter, mais j'ai supposé que tu n'arriverais pas tôt et je suis allé chercher les enfants… je les ai emmené au parc, on est sortis manger et je leur ai donné un bain, ils étaient très fatigués, on a vu la télévision un moment, mais ils se sont endormis…

La brunette fit une moue enfantine et se lova à nouveau contre son mari.

-Tu es mon héros.

Ron posa un baiser sur son front et la fit s'asseoir sur le fauteuil, il alluma la TV et rapprocha la petite table de centre pour qu'elle puisse y poser les pieds.

-Je t'ai amené tes macaronis préférés du restaurant et je t'ai préparé une potion pour le rhume, elle n'est pas aussi bonne comme celles que tu fais, mais demain tu te sentiras mieux- dit Ron tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la cuisine.

Hermione finit vite fait avec l'énorme plat de macaronis et bu sa potion d'un seul trait… elle fit un mouvement pour se lever, mais Ron la retint et la porta facilement dans ses bras jusqu'au lit, il la débarrassa de ses chaussures et comme si elle était une petite fille, lui mit son pyjama.

-Je t'aime…- chuchota la brune tandis que Ron éteignait les lumières et se couchait près d'elle.

Ron entoura de ses grands bras la taille de sa femme et embrassa ses épaules.

-Ne me serre pas Ron… je vais tout te refiler.

-Peu m'importe- fut la réponse du rouquin tandis qu'il posait d'autres baisers sur son cou.

Hermione sourit et s'accommoda confortablement contre le torse de son époux… le seul fait d'être entre ses bras était un **soulagement**.


	6. Détails

**_Un grand merci à Sandhia pour sa fidelité :3..._**

**_J'espère que bientôt d'autres personnes oseront reviewer et non seulement ajouter cette fic à ses favorits... ça donne vrmt envie de traduire vous savez... :) et puis l'auteur (Capuchina) mérite vrmt des compliments..._**

**_Enfin... merci de lire!_**

**_Shumeyo_**

**_..._**

**Détails**

Il s'était réveillé incroyablement tard ce matin… l'entraînement du jour avant l'avant moulu et son corps lui avait ordonné de dormir quelques minutes de plus. Quand il vit le réveil qui marquait huit heures moins dix, il sauta du lit comme un éclair, mit son pantalon sportif des Cannons et mit ses chaussures sans passer les chaussettes… il descendit en courant les escaliers, mettant sa chemise dans sa course et prit son sac sans prendre en compte son contenu… il entra dans la cuisine où sa famille déjeunait et embrassa à toute vitesse ses petits et sa femme sans dire un mot, et même s'il n'aimait pas beaucoup conduire la voiture, il la prit. Il arriva une minute avant que l'entraîneur le punisse et un grand soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Ronald Weasley se laissa tomber fatigué sur le premier banc du vestiaire pour répondre son souffle… mais son soulagement dura très peu quand il vit ses compagnons commencer à mettre leurs uniformes… la nuit du jour avant, il avait vidé son sac! Cela avait été une soirée pluvieuse et ses vêtements étaient totalement mouillés et couverts de boue… évidement il n'avait rien préparé ce matin et toute sa course n'avait servit strictement à rien, il ouvrit son sac seulement pour vérifier son stupidité mais il resta sans mots quand il le vit… tous ces vêtements… chaque tissu lavé et parfaitement plié, qui laissaient un suave parfum de lavande derrière eux, ses bottes brillantes et son équipe sans une seule tâche de saleté, deux paires de chaussettes propres, un sous vêtement et une petite note qui disait:

_« aie une bonne journée amour » _

Le roux eut un énorme sourire et rit un peu nerveux, son Hermione « une fois de plus » venait de lui sauver les fesses. Il s'apprêta pour l'entraînement avec ce sourire idiot que produit l'amour et garda la note dans la poche de son pantalon pour l'amener avec lui. Trois heures plus tard, le jeu termina et les garçons se disposaient à profiter de leur repos, une heure pour se doucher, se relaxer et manger, et ainsi pouvoir revenir à deux heures pile avec des nouvelles énergies pour planifier les stratégies de jeu sur le tableau. Ron était sous la douche quand il eut à nouveau la preuve que son début de journée n'avait pas été le meilleur… il avait sauté son déjeuner et avait oublié l'encas que sa femme préparait toujours pour lui, ses entrailles se tordaient de faim et d'énervement… celui-ci grandissant quand il se rappela avoir laissé son argent dans la veste du jour avant… ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas d'amis dans les Cannons, mais si le roux haïssait quelque chose c'était demander de l'argent prêté, son orgueil le faisait préférer mourir d'inanition. Connaissant l'exécrable caractère que produisait chez lui la faim, il s'habilla et s'éloigna de ses amis avant de commencer à crier sans raison… il s'assit sur un banc le plus loin possible du terrain de Quidditch et de mauvaise humeur passa vingt minutes à se maudire mentalement.

-Salut idiot.- Ron entendit des pas doux à son doux et cru que la faim lui jouait un de ses mauvais tours quand il la vit, Hermione le regardait souriante… ce regard tendre qui faisait fondre son cœur –tu es sorti si vite ce matin que tu as oublié ça…- dit-elle en lui montrant un grand sac de papier de ceux qu'elle utilisait tous les jours pour mettre son encas.

La brunette rit.

Ron se leva heureux et l'enveloppa de ses bras au même temps qu'il posait un baiser amoureux sur ses lèvres.

-Je t'aime, tu le savais?- murmura-t-il embrassant les joues de sa femme.

-Mmmmm… je commençais à douter, tu ne me l'as pas dit ce matin- dit Hermione entre rires relâchant son bras doucement et s'asseyant sur le banc où Ron était avant –viens, tu dois être en train de mourir de faim et tu es horrible quand tu ne manges pas.

Le rouquin la suivit obéissant et s'asseyant près d'elle commença à ouvrir le sachet. C'était un énorme sandwich de jambon avec trois tranches de salade, fromage, tomate et un peu de poulet dans le pain légèrement grille. Le préféré de Ron.

-Merlin… tu t'es surpassée ce matin- murmura-t-il et sans pouvoir attendre plus il mordit dans son croustillant sandwich. La brune le regarda en rougissant, son époux faisait toujours de louanges à sa nourriture, elle sentait la douce chaleur sur ses joues. Hermione s'approcha un peu plus de lui et heureuse le regarda manger… parfois elle caressait les doux cheveux et surveillait amusée que la faim vorace de Ron ne tâche pas son uniforme des Cannons.

Le rouquin finit bien vite et donna un long et plein de miettes baiser sur les lèvres d'Hermione.

-Merci amour… c'était délicieux.

-Ce fut un plaisir…- Hermione lui donna un autre baiser -je dois y aller et toi aussi.

-ce ne sera qu'une heure de plus, ça fera plaisir à l'équipe de te voir et il n'y aura aucun problème avec l'entraîneur… tu restes?- demanda-t-il comme un petit garçon.

Elle sourit.

-Non je ne peux pas Ron… je suis désolée… mais hey!... je vais te préparer ton plat préféré cette nuit! Tu adores le filet et je vais m'assurer de faire les frites comme tu les aimes et… je te ferais une tarte aux pommes!!... t'en dis quoi?...

Ron la regarda très sérieux.

-Je dis que je t'aime… vas-t-en ou je vais te serrer dans mes bras et tu ne partiras jamais- Hermione l'embrassa amusée.

-Bien, je vais transplaner à Saint Mangouste, je te vois à la maison à sept heures- Ron lui sourit une dernière fois et une seconde plus tard la solide image de la petite brune disparût…

Le roux resta un bon moment regardant l'endroit où elle venait de disparaître. Hermione avait sauvé sa journée, l'uniforme, l'équipe, l'encas et le dîner qu'elle préparerait pour cette nuit. Ron adorait se sentir chouchouté, surtout par elle… ce n'étaient pas des grands faits… mais c'étaient les plus importants… ces petits gestes qui murmuraient « Je t'aime » caressaient toujours son cœur. Sa mère lui avait toujours dit qu'un grand amour vivait des petites choses… il n'était pas d'accord… ces petites choses, pour lui étaient beaucoup plus… que des simples **détails.**


	7. Front Uni

_Bonjour tout le monde!!_

_Voici le 7ème Chapitre de cette petite merveille de **Capuchina**_

_Un grand Merci à:_

_Sandhia, C. Satine et Angelique444_

_Merci les filles pour vos encouragements et commentaires, vous êtes top :D!_

_Bonne lecture,_

_Shumeyo_

_..._

**Front Uni**

C'était un samedi matin tranquille, ils avaient fini de déjeuner et s'apprêtaient pour sortir. Hermione et Rose voulaient aller au cinéma et manger des glaces dans le parc, Ron et Hugo voulaient aller à la forêt pour nager dans le lac et grimper aux arbres les plus grands… faut dire que la seule chose qui les avait retenu jusqu'à maintenant c'était les quelques centimètres manquant à la taille de Hugo et les dix ans de moins dans l'agilité de Ron.

La journée n'ayant que douce heures, ils devaient se presser s'ils voulaient tout faire. Il était dix heures moins dix, le petit Hugo de huit ans fût le premier à être prêt et il descendit s'amuser au jardin en attendant les autres. Ron se doucha rapidement et une fois prêt, fit le lit et commença à plier le linge propre qu'Hermione venait de sortir de la machine à laver. Il avait déjà fait deux colonnes quand il entendit des pas assez reconnaissables derrière lui.

-Papa?

Ron reconnu aussitôt ce regard: le plus jeune de ses enfants était sur le point de lui demander quelque chose qui mettrait en danger la fine ligne qui séparait son autorité comme père et son cœur d'enfant malicieux.

-Dis-moi Hugo.

-L'oncle Fred nous a donné une boîte de feu d'artifices…

-… oui.

-Ça explose hyper fort!

-Oui.

-Hier je suis allé jouer dans l'étang…

-Oui…

-Il y a une grande colonie de grenouilles sautantes…

-… oui…

-Tu crois pas que ce serait génial si je…?

-Attends.- dit Ron avec fermeté et il étudia le visage de son fils, il se reconnut lui-même dans le regard bleu du petit et déduit qu'ils avaient la même « brillante » idée.

A ce moment Hermione entra dans la chambre enveloppée dans son peignoir de bain, séchant ses cheveux avec un essuie. Ron regarda avec un sourcil levé son fils qui commençait à devenir nerveux et appela la brune.

-Hermione?

Elle se tourna vers le rouquin et sans dire un mot posa son regard de Ron à son fils et de son fils à Ron, pour finir de le poser sur l'enfant.

-J'ai dit non Hugo.

Hugo fronça les sourcils, identique à comme le faisait Hermione.

-Papa…

Ron sourit.

-Elle a dit non fiston.

-Mais je ne t'ai même pas dit ce que…

-Hugo. Si ta mère dit non, je dis non aussi.

Le plus jeune des rouquins se croisa des bras et boudeur descendit par l'escalier. Une fois seuls dans la chambre, Ron demanda innocemment:

-Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait faire?

Hermione s'approcha souriante à lui et posa un baiser sur sa joue.

-Comme si tu ne le savais pas Weasley.

Tous les deux rirent… pour Ron c'était beaucoup plus dur que pour Hermione dire « non », mais quand il s'agissait des permis pour ses enfants, en spécial pour Hugo… très spécialement pour Hugo, Hermione et Ron étaient un **front uni. **


	8. Constance

**_Hello!! Voici la suite de cette belle histoire de Capuchina!!_**

**_Un grand merci a_**

**_Heronary, Petite Fleur et Virg05_**

**_et Enjoy!_**

**_Shumeyo_**

**_........................................................................._**

**Constance**

Quand on est jeune, la dernière chose que l'on veut faire de sa vie est une routine, une série d'infatigables événements qui se répètent une et une autre fois à nos yeux ; les mêmes lieux, les mêmes personnes, les mêmes horaires, et les mêmes mots chaque jour comme si c'était une liste qu'il faut rigoureusement suivre. Ronald Weasley était l'une de ces personnes, toujours souhaitant de nouvelles émotions, imaginant son futur comme une aventure spontanée et avec l'envie et la force de dévorer le monde d'une seule bouchée… qui ne le souhaiterait pas?... quel « homme à peine formé» ne le désirerait pas? Après tout, à vingt ans, la vie se voit comme une interminable suite de portes ouvertes… si bien, il est vrai, qu'une grande génération de sorciers et sorcières vivaient avec l'ombre obscure de la guerre pour le restant de leurs vies, lui particulièrement, devrait pour toujours vivre avec les cicatrices dans son cœur: l'angoisse, le désespoir, la trahison, la culpabilité, la lâcheté , la peur, la mort… il n'était pas fier de tous ses actes… lui-même se demandait parfois si en réalité s'il ne regrettait pas quelque chose dans sa vie et cela lui faisait profondément mal quand il fallait admettre que oui. Il changerait ses mots, arrêterait ses pas, ravalerai ses jalousies et sans aucun doute arrêterait de perdre son temps.

La jeunesse est une époque de « liberté »… on sait seulement voir par soi-même et cela est réellement facile… on n'a besoin de rien et on peut tout avoir, nos pas sont fermes et notre voix forte, on est courageux et audacieux, brillant et paresseux… mais il arrive un moment dans la vie de tout « cœur tendre » : quand on se retrouve avec cet être spécial, cette personne qui nous compléte totalement, les choses changent… parce que on ne pense plus seulement à soi et on commence à avoir besoin de cette personne, de ses sourires, de ses câlins, de ses baisers et de ces deux simples mots qui peuvent tout illuminer, quelques personnes appellent cela routine… mais son Hermione était plus que ça… il adorait le baiser du matin, son café au déjeuner, le sourire avant le travail, les rires du dîner, le tendre je t'aime au soir et les caresses passionnées de la nuit… parce que rien ne semblait être complet que jusqu'à qu'il le partage avec elle. Ron et Hermione avaient de simples mais inégalables rituels dans leur mariage, détails qui, au long des années étaient devenus une sécurité… ils le savaient, l'atmosphère de confiance qu'ils avaient pu construire autour d'eux avait besoin d'un effort de tous les jours… d'un vrai compromis…

-Calme-toi Ron… elle va arriver.

Harry et Ron attendaient depuis une demi heure assit à la table de la salle à manger, dans la maison du rouquin. La journée s'était finie et ils se préparaient à dîner, Ginny ne devait plus trop tarder pour rentrer du ministère et il était prévu qu'Hermione devait déjà être là.

-Non, Hermione n'arrive jamais en retard les vendredis, c'est le jour où je sors le plus tôt du Quidditch et elle finit avant son tour à Saint Mangouste, nous nous voyons toujours ici à sept heures pile et elle fait du poisson…- expliqua Ron en se levant pour l'énième fois pour regarder par la fenêtre.

-Vous mangez du poisson tous les vendredis!?- demanda Harry abasourdi.

-Oui, mais c'est toujours différent… il y a plusieurs manières de faire du poisson.

-Je ne crois pas qu'il y en ai tellement Ron.- dit le brun avec sarcasme.

Le si caractéristique bruit de la cheminée se fit entendre et l'image d'une Ginny souriante apparût dans la salle à manger.

-Salut- salua-t-elle en embrassant la joue de son frère pensif —qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Ron est inquiet parce que aujourd'hui il ne dînera pas du poisson- se moqua Harry en entourant sa femme de ses bras.

-Ce n'est pas à cause du poisson… où diable est Hermione!?...

-Peut-être elle est en retard- dit la rouquine en entrant déjà dans la cuisine pour grignoter quelque chose.

-Pas le vendredi… marmonna Ron pour lui-même.

-Calme-toi, elle va sûrement bien, et si jamais elle n'a pas eu le temps de cuisiner quelque chose on ira dîner autre part- Harry suivit Ginny jusqu'à la cuisine et laissa le roux seul dans la salle à manger.

-pas le vendredi Hermione… pas le vendredi…

-Je suis là!!

La voix d'Hermione venait de l'entrée et Ron arriva à sa rencontre avec le dilemme de lui crier dessus par: inquiétude ou agacement.

-Je suis désolé chéri, mais je suis allée au Terrier pour te faire du poisson au four, le notre ne marche plus.

La brune posa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de son époux et passa à côté de lui pour mettre le plat sur la table. Harry et Ginny sortirent de la cuisine et saluèrent leur amie.

-Par Merlin!... du poisson, quelle surprise?- dit Harry avec sarcasme regardant totalement amusé Ron qui s'asseyait à table sans dire un seul mot.

-Ce n'est pas une surprise Harry, nous mangeons toujours du poisson les vendredis- la brune enleva son manteau et le pendit dans l'armoire du salon.

-C'est sérieux?... vous mangez toujours du poisson les vendredis?- demanda Ginny surprise -C'est… ennuyant… non?

-Non, c'est une jolie et salutaire tradition… n'est-ce pas chéri?- Hermione parsemant de petits et amoureux baisers la joue de Ron et celui-ci lui répondit avec un de ses plus grands sourires.

Oui… il y avait des gens qui l'appelaient routine… mais pour Ron c'était quelque chose au dessus de tout, quelque chose qui faisait battre son cœur de joie et quelque chose pour la quelle il était disposé à travailler pour le restant de ses jours… simple… mais une indestructible** constance.  
**


	9. Tranquille

**_Voici l'avant dernier chapitre de cette magnifique fic de Capuchina!_**

**_C'est quand j'ai lu ce chapitre-ci que je me suis dit que je DEVAIS vous le partager... peut-être aurais-je dû m'en abstenir vu le manque de reviews... enfin... comme je le dis souvent: je finis ce que je commence! Alors voilà! :)_**

**_J'ai écrit une nouvelle fic (cette fois-ci à moi :3) qui s'appelle "waiting train", pour ceux qui sont curieux et ben le link est dans mon profil puisque je ne l'ai pas posté sur ce site... et oh! pour ceux qui attendent le chap 28 de "mais encore" une avance a aussi été postée sur ce site là... enjoy!_**

**_Bisous,_**

**_Shumeyo_**

**_..................................................................  
_**

**Tranquille **

Hermione était assise depuis un long moment à la table de la cuisine, disposée à mettre en ordre toutes les factures du mois… elle avait décidé de commencer une « longue actualisation » sur sa carrière comme Guérisseuse et elle put se rendre compte qu'étudier à cette étape de sa vie paressait encore plus cher et difficile.  
Hugo venait d'entrer à sa première année à Poudlard, il avait eu besoin d'un uniforme, d'une baguette, de livres, de fournitures scolaires, de chaussures et d'une mascotte.  
Rosie venait d'être choisie comme attrapeuse de l'équipe de Quidditch et avait donc besoin d'un nouvel uniforme, d'un nouvel équipement, d'un balai neuf et tout ça sans parler des payements pour sa troisième année scolaire. Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'elle avait arrêté de s'inquiéter pour l'argent, Ron gagnait très bien sa vie comme gardien de l'Equipe Professionnelle de Quidditch et il savait investir sagement en « Sortilèges Weasley » auprès de Fred et depuis ce jour il ne manquait jamais rien à la maison, ni au Terrier… mais ces derniers jours les comptes n'étaient plus si suffisants que ça et tout laissait à penser que cela était dû à ces « nouvelles études ».  
Cela faisait au moins deux heures qu'elle faisait des additions et soustractions pour faire cadrer les comptes de ce qui restait de l'année, quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir accompagnée des rires et voix de sa famille.

-Hermione nous sommes là!!- cria Ron depuis l'entrée.

Rosie et Hugo coururent jusqu'à la cuisine et s'assirent près de leur mère.

-Tu aurais dû venir maman, je n'ai jamais vu le parc si rempli de gens!- dit Rosie avec émotion tandis que Hermione embrassait son front.

-C'est vrai, des mages du monde entier sont venus pour voir la finale de Quidditch de samedi… et je sais ce que je veux comme mascotte… je veux un chien- un énorme et honnête sourire se dessina sur le visage de son cadet.

Ron s'assit fatigué sur la chaise de devant et lança à sa femme un regard de résignation.

-Un chien… un chien!?... chéri, tu ne peux pas avoir un chien… un chien ce n'est pas… ce n'est pas une « mascotte magique », tu peux avoir un chat, un hibou, une grenouille…- expliqua la brunette avec tendresse.

-Ou un rat- ajouta Rosie avec un sourire malicieux.

Hermione la gronda avec le regard.

-Non, un rat non.

-Mais je veux un chien- gémit Hugo cherchant le soutien de son père.

Ron caressa ses cheveux.

-Je crois qu'un chien c'est trop fiston, c'est difficile d'en prendre soin et il a besoin de beaucoup d'attention… de plus, je doute que Poudlard le permette.

Hugo soupira boudeur.

-Je ne veux pas un hibou, ils restent toujours dans la tour, les chats ne jouent pas et les grenouilles ne sourient pas…

Hermione, Rosie et Ron se regardèrent inquiets devant le dernier argument et ils éclatèrent de rire.

-Les chiens sourient?- demanda Rosie avec sarcasme.

-Non… je ne sais pas… mais tu sais quand ils sont heureux, ils courent, sautent, jouent et de plus sont très protecteurs… le patronus de mon papa est un terrier.- dit Hugo essayant de gagner des points.

-Je ne crois pas chéri… en tout cas pas pour le moment, un chien demande beaucoup d'argent et en ce moment nous avons beaucoup d'autres choses à payer…- expliqua la brune en ramassant ses papiers.

Deux éternels secondes d'un silence absolu l'obligèrent à lever le regard et elle se retrouva devant trois paire des yeux bleus qui paraissaient ne pas comprendre le sens de cette phrase, après tout, jamais ils n'avaient dit « non » pour des raisons monétaires.

Ron la regarda sans comprendre et sourit nerveux à ses enfants.

-Allez vous laver, nous dînerons dans vingt minutes.

Les enfants hochèrent la tête, obéissants et montèrent l'escalier à toute vitesse.

Hermione regarda son époux comme si elle était une adolescente attendant le grondement de son père et essaya de se faire toute petite sur sa chaise.

Ron prit doucement ses mains entre les siennes et la regarda avec tendresse.

-Grandir entre six frères et sœur fût… une des plus fabuleuses expériences de ma vie, je ne changerai jamais ça pour rien au monde, les voisins nous appelaient « Le clan des têtes rousses »… - Ron sourit avec nostalgie —nous étions une équipe entière de Quidditch, toute une chorale de chansons de Noël et une énorme pyramide humaine dans le jardin… nous n'avons jamais été seuls, sans inconfortables silences ou des conversations ennuyeuses… les devoirs étaient beaucoup plus faciles entre sept et un lien spécial et unique s'est formé entre chacun de nous… mais le gâteau est un peu amer quand tu dois porter seulement la septième part… je n'ai jamais eu quelque chose à moi, quelque chose de nouveau ou quelque chose que j'aurais pu réclamer comme entièrement mien… les vêtements étaient toujours ou trop « grands » ou « petits » cela dépendait de qui je les héritait… ma chambre ressemblait à une grand armoire à balais et le plus difficile était partager l'attention de mes parents… je pense que c'était trop pour maman et papa… ça fait des années que toi et moi avons accordé « implicitement » d'avoir deux enfants… Hermione, je n'oserai jamais te nier le fait que j'adore pouvoir leur acheter tout ce qu'ils veulent, mes enfants ont absolument tout ce dont ils ont besoin et je me sentirai misérable si nous devrions les obliger à leur fait vivre les réminécences de ce que ma famille et moi avons vécus… je ne dirais jamais non à Rosie et à Hugo à cause l'argent, nous avons été d'accord pour leur apprendre qu'ils ne peuvent pas toujours ce qu'ils veulent et qu'il faut travailler dur pour avoir ce que tu souhaites, nous n'allons pas faire d'eux des enfants gâtés… mais je ne vais pas les priver de quoi que ce soit alors que je travaille uniquement pour leur bien être… je sais que nous avons eu beaucoup de comptes à payer dernièrement et je ne te jette pas la faute, rien ne me rend plus heureux que de pouvoir t'aider à conquérir tes ambitions, et je travaillerai tant que ce sera nécessaire pour que toi et mes petits démons n'aient pas à s'inquiéter pour ça… donc je ne veux plus jamais entendre cette situation dans ma maison et encore moins devant les enfants… si un jour nous avons des problèmes d'argent, ce sera quelque chose que nous parleront uniquement toi et moi… compris?

Hermione le regardait fixement et se leva pour le serrer contre elle le plus fort qu'elle put… Ron la sentit pleurer contre son torse et il l'enveloppa de ses bras, la calmant avec des douces caresses.

-Je t'aime- chuchota la brune encore cachée dans les bras de son époux.

-et moi je t'aime toi… regarde-moi.

Hermione obéit à l'aveuglette et s'assit sur ses jambes son front contre le sien.

Ron sourit et nettoya avec amour ses larmes.

-qu'est-ce que tu penses de dîner et après aller manger une de ces glaces avec cajeta (1) que tu aimes tant?

-Oui- dit-elle avec un sourire -donne-moi seulement quelques minutes pour réchauffer le ragoût.

Un dernier baiser et Hermione se mit à l'œuvre avec entrain, elle entendit les pas caractéristiques de ses enfants dans l'escalier et la cuisine se remplit à nouveau de rires. Elle en était sûre, Ronald Weasley avait été la meilleure décision de sa vie, elle l'aimait profondément et être la femme qu'elle était auprès de lui, parce que ce n'était pas qu'une question d'argent… Ron avait trouvé le moyen le plus beau de lui montrer qu'à ses côtés elle pouvait être pleinement ** tranquille… **

_  
(1) du lait de chèvre brûlé, une sucrerie typiquement mexicaine ^^ (c'est pas piquant mais ça n'empêche que c'est hyyyyper bon!:D) _


	10. En Équipe

_**Bonjour à tous!! Nous arrions à la fin de cette fic de la magnifique Capuchina :D!**_

_**Pour ceux qui ont suivit la lecture et ont encouragé tant l'auteur comme moi à continuer, merci beaucoup!!!**_

_**Nous nous retrouverons bientôt j'espère!!**_

_**Merci spécial à: Maud, Sandhia, Petite Fleur, Heronary et Virg05**_

_**Je vous adore les filles ^^!!  
**_

_**Gros bisous et bonne lecture!!**_

_**Shumeyo**_

_**.............................................................................**_

**En Equipe **

Au premier étage, dans le salon, la maison semblait absolument solitaire et silencieuse… ni bruits, ni voix, ni pas ou lumières… n'importe qui pourrait parier que l'obscurité qui régnait dans ce lieu se devait à l'absence de ses habitants et le calme semblait vivre dans chaque petit coin… mais au deuxième étage… dans la chambre principale… l'histoire se racontait de manière différente.

Seule la pâle lumière de la lune avait le droit d'entrer par la fenêtre, les lumières éteintes et les vêtements mélangés au sol complétaient le scénario caractéristique d'une scène d'amour.

Jambes et bras nus qui bougeaient incessamment dans une mer de draps blancs. Deux corps qui s'emboîtaient comme les pièces d'un puzzle, dansant au rythme fou du cœur de l'autre.

Des bruits sonores et excitants inondaient l'espace qui offrait l'ambiance parfaite pour une session d'amour passionnée. Longs soupirs et malicieux gloussements faisaient du moment d'aimer une amusante confidence.

Deux longs cris de plaisir et le bruit cessa… les amants tombèrent souriants l'un à côté de l'autre sur le lit, de l'électricité parcourant encore leur peau.

-Ça a été…- commença le rouquin.

-Délicieux…- compléta-t-elle se nichant sur le torse de son époux -aujourd'hui tu t'es surpassé… Ron vraiment tu t'es surpassé, quand tu m'as…

Le roux éclata de rire.

-Disons que ça a été un incroyable travail en équipe…

Tous les deux rirent accompagnés par un regard complice et un long et profond baiser.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'envoyer mes enfants à Poudlard me rendrait si heureux- blagua Ron.

Elle sourit amusée.

-Bon, ce sera un loooong cycle scolaire…

-Oui… et je suppose que je te laisserai te reposer les weekends quand les enfants seront de visite- Ron embrassa le front de son épouse et lia amoureusement leur jambes.

-Me reposer?... mais si je commence à peine- susurra Hermione se posant sensuellement sur son amant.

Une nouvelle vague de rires et baisers s'entendit dans la chambre et l'envie de s'aimer revint avec plus de force… après tout… certaines choses sont plus plaisantes ** en équipe… **


End file.
